


Two Black Cadillacs

by CherryJolicoeur



Series: miraculous [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Lila Rossi Bashing, Mentioned Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Miraculous salt, Southern Marinette Dupain-Cheng, The Reason You Suck Speech, mentions of extramarital affairs, ml salt, somewhat open ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJolicoeur/pseuds/CherryJolicoeur
Summary: context: much to marinette's horror adrien brings home lila, introducing her as the new nanny. Marinette is against the idea of allowing lila around the children in light of what happened years ago, but adrien is adamant that lila's changed her ways and desperately wants to become a better person. Marinette is still distrustful of lila and openly so, but wants to act cordial and civil towards her for the sake of the children. Beyond marinette's recognition however (or at least what lila and adrien thought for now) is a sexual relationship they had right before marinette and adrien married. Seeing as how close adrien and lila had become over the course of lila acting as the nanny marinette puts two and two together for a while and eventually comes to realise the affair. as soon as she confirms her suspicions about her interactions with adrien they later have a heated argument, where marinette is furious to know that adrien's making her feel guilty for accusing him, feeling as if this resonates with how she was treated when lila ruined her reputation years ago, and heartbroken to know that adrien betrayed her this whole time, knowing that the person who kept her company/sought solace with when no one else did was actually stabbing her in the back her this whole time. the next day when marinette talks to lila about the affair,  lila chooses to confirm to marinette that she's indeed adrien's mistress and threatens her on how there's nothing she could do about it since it'll always just be her word against marinette's. Feeling that now that lila's back to her same old habits this quickly constitutes marinette to play dirty; she lies to lila that she recently discovered that adrien's been in a relationship with another woman without lila's knowledge. Betrayed and enraged by the idea that someone else is taking her position as adrien's arm candy lila resentfully chooses to join forces with marinette. they conspire to corner adrien where marinette banishes him from the house successfully managing to run him out of their lives. this is what happens nextthis is essentially a scenario that taps into the phrase "play bitch games and win bitch prizes" really
Series: miraculous [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747423
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Two Black Cadillacs

“…I can’t believe I’m actually saying this but I’m impressed. You’re actually really brilliant. You just completely destroyed him.” 

Marinette stood before the counter occupied as she heard lila idle prattle on from a few feet away, ears more focused on the quiet burbling of the electric kettle.

“I’m actually so glad we’re going to be living together.” lila gushed on, playing with a nearby lock of her hair. “I mean, adrien off our backs, the attention, us rolling around in his dough...”

Marinette poured the boiling water into a nearby ceramic mug later slipping a bag of jasmine tea leaving it to immerse in the water. Holding the handle of the mug in her one hand, marinette only slowly turned away from the counter.

“You hard of hearing or something lila?” she asked her plainly as she simply sat the mug at her side of the table. She pushed her glasses back up to her nose as she walked back over to the counter. From behind, lila looked up, slowly withdrawing from her. “What are you talking about?” she asked sounding confused by her words.

“You don’t get it, do you?” marinette asked, facing her. “You have 10 minutes to leave my house.”

Lila’s confused look immediately became shocked, looking to marinette who just had her back turned from her. Apart from the laughter of frolicking children from the sitting room tension was thick between the two ladies, lila trying to register marinette’s sudden change of heart for a bit until she finally spoke.

“What…? I don’t understand though.” lila gradually stiffened as she tried to speak, “Look, i admit that i actually _misjudged_ you this whole time though like doesn’t that mean anyth-”

“Friends?” marinette said. She sat the chocolate turtle pie to the centre of the table, lila paling with dread as she watched the blunette wield a large kitchen knife to her side.

“You really thought you can have an affair with my sorry ass excuse of a husband under my radar, and then that entitles you to think you can stay in my house?” marinette continued as she walked to the table much to lila’s mounting dread. "And after all the friends and family i lost on the account of _you_ back in college, i’d say i think differently.” she said as she slowly yet carefully sliced the pie for her and the children. She later pulled the knife away after a few seconds, hands on the table as she looked back to lila. Cerulean eyes ablaze with stoic wrath clashed with horrified chartreuse as the brunette’s shoulders slumped. She grabbed one arm as to stop it from shaking, trying to look away from marinette as much as she could.

“It was all a lie.” mari confessed. “I’ve been lying to you for the past three hours, and like my parents and all your sheep you just kept _listening,_ didn’t you? You maybe be manipulative and intimidating but aren’t you really just a silly-ass little girl who’s bitten more than she could ever chew.” Her hand reached for the small bowl of shortbread cookies, taking a bite out of one, later pulling her chair out to sit down as she did.

Lila looked back up from her glance from the table later recoiling from the inside as soon as she found herself inclined to face marinette again. The blunette wiped her hands with an oven cloth and later pulled her mug of tea into her hands. She held it close to her lips as she looked to lila, glare firmly locked on her.

“I don’t know who you think you are, what life you’ve been living before we reunited but let me tell you this. Don't you _ever_ , _ever_ invade someone else’s family life do you hear me?”

“But i have nowhere else to go-”

“Well i don’t give a _damn_.” The tranquil fury in marinette’s voice sent shivers down lila’s spine; her voice was sweet and soothing for the first part but didn’t last as long as by the end of her sentence it later sounded menacing as ever. “You should’ve thought long and hard about that before seducing a married man. Throwing yourself at a _father_.” Index finger raised as to silence her, she was quick to interject as lila barreled forward to open her mouth, “And don’t start with that _“oh he forced me into it”_ bullshit. You both reunited at first glance didn’t you? I’d say you knew damn well what you were getting into every time my name came out of his mouth. Honest to god you and adrien treat this house like the damned mustang ranch when the children and i aren't here.”

“You think anyone asked you to act the way you do? You think all of us forced you to live with yourself? To sleep at night knowing the person you are and how no one could ever get between you and what you want in life.” Unstoppable rage was in marinette’s mind and her side as she didn’t feel like savouring how pathetic lila looked at this point. "What was it again? Adrien helped save face for you and told you all the right things? He made you feel "pretty" and promised to put you out in the spotlight as soon as he's over and out with me? The way i see it...you'll always just be his _whore_. Nothing but his personal _blowup doll_."

Taking another sip of her tea, marinette’s posture relaxed slightly as she did where lila just swallowed thickly. 

“I may have lost my husband and many others from the past-but you don’t understand that i have people who actually make it worth living.” she gestured to her children to the far left for example to see, unknown to their knowledge however. “My children are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. They're my greatest treasure. My pride and joy. I love them more than life itself. I won’t let you take my happiness away from me, this time or any time.”

The two sat in choking silence for somewhere about 3 more seconds before marinette pulled the mug away from her lips. She looked up to lila one more time.

“Pride and dread be damned i won’t ever let my guard down for you or anyone else anymore.” marinette said. She inched a bit closer to her, as to pierce her ominous glower into lila. “You got what you wanted. Now get out of my life.”

She didn’t bother to watch as the brunette immediately fled for the door behind her. She didn’t care to hear the front door slam after that.

**Author's Note:**

> context: much to marinette's horror adrien brings home lila, introducing her as the new nanny. Marinette is against the idea of allowing lila around the children in light of what happened years ago, but adrien is adamant that lila's changed her ways and desperately wants to become a better person. Marinette is still distrustful of lila and openly so, but wants to act cordial and civil towards her for the sake of the children. Beyond marinette's recognition however (or at least what lila and adrien thought for now) is a sexual relationship they had right before marinette and adrien married. Seeing as how close adrien and lila had become over the course of lila acting as the nanny marinette puts two and two together for a while and eventually comes to realise the affair. as soon as she confirms her suspicions about her interactions with adrien they later have a heated argument, where marinette is furious to know that adrien's making her feel guilty for accusing him, feeling as if this resonates with how she was treated when lila ruined her reputation years ago, and heartbroken to know that adrien betrayed her this whole time, knowing that the person who kept her company/sought solace with when no one else did was actually stabbing her in the back her this whole time. the next day when marinette talks to lila about the affair, lila chooses to confirm to marinette that she's indeed adrien's mistress and threatens her on how there's nothing she could do about it since it'll always just be her word against marinette's. Feeling that now that lila's back to her same old habits this quickly constitutes marinette to play dirty; she lies to lila that she recently discovered that adrien's been in a relationship with another woman without lila's knowledge. Betrayed and enraged by the idea that someone else is taking her position as adrien's arm candy lila resentfully chooses to join forces with marinette. they conspire to corner adrien where marinette banishes him from the house successfully managing to run him out of their lives. this is what happens next
> 
> this is essentially a scenario that taps into the phrase "play bitch games and win bitch prizes" really


End file.
